shapehunter_rpg_und_geschichtenfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Wasserspeier
thumb|Wasserspeier von Notre-Dame de ParisWasserspeier sind architektonische Elemente – zumeist Rohre oder Rinnen – zur Wasserableitung an den Traufrinnen der Dächer. In ihrer einfachen Form werden sie auch Ablaufrinne, Abtraufe oder Ansetztraufe genannt. Durch Wasserspeier schießt das gesammelte Regenwasser der Traufen in einem Bogen vom Gebäude weg und wird so daran gehindert, in Mauerwerk und Fundament einzudringen. Häufig sind sie figürlich gebildet und stellen – meist phantastische – Tierformen dar. Die französische Bezeichnung für Wasserspeier ist Gargouille, ins Englische als Gargoyle übernommen, verwandt mit dem deutschen „gurgeln“. Entwicklung und Formensprache thumb|Hellenistischer Wasserspeier. Ai Khanoum, Afghanistan, 2. Jahrhundert v. Chr. thumb|Wasserspeier mit gut sichtbarem Wasserkanal auf Sacré-Cœur, Paris thumb|Wasserspeier an St. Honorat, Arles thumb|Wasserspeier in Form eines Lindwurms auf der Burg Eltz thumb|Wasserspeier am Ulmer Münster thumb|Wasserspeier am Wiener Stephansdom Während an antiken Gebäuden das Wasser anfangs oft am Traufrand in voller Breite herabfiel, wurde es seit dem 6. Jahrhundert v. Chr. in der Regel in einer durch die Sima gebildeten Rinne gesammelt und über gleichmäßig verteilte Wasserspeier abgeführt. Zunächst in Form einfacher tönerner Röhren gestaltet, haben diese seit dem 5. Jahrhundert v. Chr. meist die Form von Löwenköpfen, seltener Hundeköpfen, können aber auch Theatermasken und ähnliche groteske Wesen darstellen. Die Wasserspeier der Antike standen oft in vertikalem Bezug zu anderen Bauteilen, konnten also zum Beispiel mit den Voluten der ionischen Kapitelle korrespondieren. Bereits in der Romanik und später in der Gotik und Renaissance verwendete man, besonders bei größeren Kirchengebäuden, häufig dämonische Gestalten oder Tiere in einer symbolischen Bedeutung. Da sie sich als Wasserspeier ausschließlich an der Außenfassade der Kirchen und niemals innen befinden, symbolisieren sie den Einfluss des Teufels auf die irdische Welt, der in Kontrast zur Reinheit des Himmelsreiches – symbolisiert durch das Innere der Kirche – steht. Diese wasserspeienden Wesen werden Gargoyles, auch Gargylen, genannt und haben den Ruf, Beschützer zu sein. Ihr dämonisches Aussehen soll den Geistern und Dämonen einen Spiegel vorhalten, soll sie vergraulen und somit Kirchen und Klöster vor bösen Mächten schützen. Gargoyles werden oft mit animalischem Körper und Gesicht dargestellt, seltener mit menschenähnlichem Körper und dämonischen Gesichtszügen. Häufig haben sie Schwingen, mit denen sie aber laut Mythologie nicht fliegen, sondern nur gleiten können. Gargoyles besitzen mächtige, dreifingrige Klauen und sind, wie Drachen, 6-gliedrige Lebewesen. An der Kathedrale von Laon entstanden um die Jahre 1220/1230 die wohl ältesten Beispiele der Gargouilles, denen die Wasserspeier von Notre-Dame in Paris im späten 13. bis frühen 14. Jahrhundert folgten. Die bizarren, schrecklichen und manchmal grotesken tierischen Formen der früh- und hochgotischen Wasserspeier wurden ab dem 13. Jahrhundert zunehmend durch menschenähnliche Gestalten abgelöst, die im 15. Jahrhundert auch ihren übelabweisenden Ausdruck verloren. Ähnlich der Maske des hellenistischen Wasserspeiers in Abbildung 2 kamen wieder belustigende Gesichtsausdrücke zur Darstellung. Aus dieser Zeit sind auch Wasserspeier erhalten, die der verächtlichen Darstellung des Judentums dienen (vgl. Judensau). Neben steinernen Wasserspeiern gab es seit dem 16. Jahrhundert auch solche aus Metall. Gegen Ende des 18. Jahrhunderts verlor der Wasserspeier zunehmend seine Funktion, da man dazu überging, das Regenwasser in Regenrohren vom Dach wegzuführen. Mit dem Historismus des späten 19. Jahrhunderts kam es zu einer letzten kurzen Blüte des klassizistischen Wasserspeiers. Seit dem 20. Jahrhundert wird er in schmuckloser, einfacher Form als Röhre oder Rinne nurmehr Ablaufrinne, Abtraufe oder Ansetztraufe genannt. Bei modernen Flachdachgebäuden ist er generell als Notüberlauf zu finden, um eine Überlastung des Daches bei verstopften Regenabläufen zu verhindern. Im Zweiten Weltkrieg wurden durch die Kriegsmarine an deren baueigenen Truppenhochbunkern in Wilhelmshaven Wasserspeier an den Dachecken angesetzt. Eigentlich waren aufgrund der reinen Zweckmäßigkeit der Kriegsmarinebunker diese zierenden Details verboten, jedoch wurden sie an diesen Typbunkern in Wilhelmshaven dennoch verwirklicht. 120px-Gargouille3.png 120px-Frombork - Katedra - Rzygacz.JPG 120px-Gargoyle night.jpg 120px-Whater.JPG Gargouille und Gargoyle außerhalb des Bauwesens Über das Englische hat der Begriff als Gargoyle durch die Verwendung in der Fantasy-Literatur und Computerspielen auch in den deutschen Sprachgebrauch Einzug gefunden. Dort beschreibt er in der Regel magische, chimären- oder neidkopfähnliche geflügelte Wesen, die tagsüber Steinstatuen sind, bei Sonnenuntergang zum Leben erwachen und bei Sonnenaufgang wieder zu Stein werden. Beispiele sind die Zeichentrickserie Gargoyles von Disney, die Ultima-Rollenspielserie von Richard Garriott und die Scheibenwelt-Romane von Terry Pratchett sowie in einzelnen Romane von Vickie Taylor, Mary Gentle, Andrew Davidson, Meredith Ann Pierce aber auch in der Harry-Potter-Romanserie von Joanne K. Rowling. Gargoyles sind auch gern genutzte „Monster“ in B-Movie-Horrorfilmen, in denen sie, im Gegensatz zu ihrem Wesen in anderen Mythologien, als böse dargestellt werden. Beispiele hierfür sind die Filme Gargoyles (1972), Gargoyles – Flügel des Grauens (2004), Reign of the Gargoyles (2007) sowie Serien wie Special Unit 2, Geschichten aus der Gruft usw. In den Büchern der Codex-Alera-Serie von Jim Butcher werden sie als steinerne Beschützer geschildert, die alles in ihrer Macht tun, um den Schatz ihres Erschaffers zu schützen. Der einzige Nachteil bestehe darin, dass sie, wie oben erwähnt, nicht bei Tageslicht aktiv werden können, sondern nur bei Nacht. Sonstiges Gargoylismus ist in der Medizin ein (mittlerweile veralteter) Begriff für die Erbkrankheit Mukopolysaccharidose Typ I-H (Hurler), die mit morphologischen Veränderungen des Gesichtes und des Skeletts einhergeht. Die groben Gesichtszüge (sog. Wasserspeiergesicht) der betroffenen Personen erinnern an Gargoylen. thumb|Menschlicher Wasserspeier (1926) Als Wasserspeier bezeichneten sich selbst auch artistische Darsteller, die große Mengen an Flüssigkeit (meist Wasser, aber auch Bier ist überliefert) zu sich nahmen und durch kontrolliertes Erbrechen in manchmal spektakulärer Weise von sich gaben. Literatur *John Boardman, José Dörig, Werner Fuchs, Max Hirmer: Die griechische Kunst. Hirmer Verlag, Sonderausgabe München 1992. *Janetta Rebold Benton: Holy terrors: Gargoyles on Medieval Buildings. New York u. a. 1997. *Birgit Bergander: Wasserspeier am Ulmer Münster. Fotos: Marcellus Kaiser. C & S, Laupheim 2004, ISBN 3-937876-09-X. *Regina E. G. Schymiczek: Die Siegburger Wasserspeier und der Kölner Dom. Eine Analyse im Spiegel neuer Forschungsergebnisse. In: Heimatblätter des Rhein-Sieg-Kreises. 73. Jahrgang. Siegburg 2005, ISBN 3-938535-02-4. *Regina E. G. Schymiczek: Über deine Mauern, Jerusalem, habe ich Wächter bestellt… Zur Entwicklung der Wasserspeierformen am Kölner Dom. (= Europ. Hochschulschriften: Reihe 28, Kunstgeschichte, 402). Europ. Verlag der Wissenschaften, Frankfurt/M., Berlin, Bern, Brüssel, New York, Oxford, Wien 2004 (zugl. Diss. Bochum 2003), ISBN 3-631-52060-3. *Regina E. G. Schymiczek, Heribert Schulmeyer: Willibrord der Wasserspeier. Verlag Kölner Dom, Köln 2002, ISBN 3-922442-46-3. *Regina E. G. Schymiczek: Höllenbrut und Himmelswächter – Mittelalterliche Wasserspeier an Kirchen und Kathedralen. Mit einem Geleitwort von Barbara Schock-Werner. Verlag Schnell + Steiner, Regensburg 2006, ISBN 3-7954-1807-0. *Anja Elias: Die Wasserspeier am Dom zu Magdeburg – Katalogisierung und ikonographischer Deutungsversuch eines mittelalterlichen Architekturdetails. Manuela Kinzel Verlag, Dessau 2009, ISBN 978-3-937367-36-1. *Regina E. G. Schymiczek: Mailands Monster / Milan's Monsters. Wasserspeier und Grotesken in Mailand / Gargoyles and Grotesques in Milan. Books on Demand, 2010, ISBN 978-3-8391-8256-7. Kategorie:Fabelwesen Geschichte Kategorie:Dämonengeschichte Kategorie:Wesen Kategorie:Dämonen Kategorie:Drache